It's The Little Things That Mean The Most
by CobaltBlue94
Summary: *Missing moments from the six-month time jump between chapters 14 and 15 of That Light That's Light Inside You.*
1. Finally

_**So I felt super bad about ending That Light That's Still Inside You so abruptly and I finally finished a few little snippets of moments within the six month time jump between chapters 14 and 15. I hope you enjoy them. Thanks guys!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **HJ**_

* * *

 **– Finally –**

The sunlight falling in through the window woke Sara, and her immediate reflex was to stretch. If the soreness in all of her limbs hadn't served as a welcomed reminder of her perfect night, the warm body curled into her chest surely would have. When Sara's eyes opened, she was sure that she must have died and gone to heaven, because the first thing she saw was an angel sleeping peacefully beside her. Sara's heart felt like it was going to explode with all the love and happiness she felt; it had been so long since her heart had been bursting at the seams in order to accommodate anything but pain and fear. Her fingers brushed gently across Felicity's naked back and shoulders, and that was when she felt them.

They had been hidden by the darkness last night, and Sara had been otherwise preoccupied with ensuring her first time making love with Felicity was perfect, but with the morning sun now flooding the room with light, Sara could see them clear as day. The scars. The faint pink, raised scar tissue where there had been deep punctures and lacerations, burns that had been healed too quickly by the healing serum months ago and left shiny red skin as reminders, the hole from the very first bullet Felicity had ever taken for her which the Canary had stitched up herself. Sara felt a pang in her heart for all the risks Felicity had taken, all the pain she had gone through, and all the scars she had sustained for the sake of the heroes she thought of as her family; but seeing Felicity's peaceful face and the faint smile that glowed on her lips, even as she slept, Sara slowly realized that Felicity did not dwell on the sacrifices she had made– did not even really think of the things she had done as sacrifices at all. Felicity took the good with the bad, and she never looked back. Felicity had no regrets for the things she had done in the name of her loved ones, and, for that, Sara admired her even more, if that were even humanly possible.

As much as she hated to end the moment she found herself basking in, Sara knew instinctually that Felicity had probably forgotten to set the timer on their coffee pot to brew for this morning and that she would regret it when she woke up later if Sara didn't do it now. She kissed the corner of Felicity's mouth and lingered there for a moment, wondering in Felicity's warmth and wonderful scent, before she pushed herself up and got out of bed. Sara picked up the oversized MIT t-shirt that Felicity kept on the coat hanger on the back of the bedroom door and pulled it on over her head as she stepped out into the livingroom and padded softly into the kitchen.

. . .

Felicity woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and the chill of a warm breeze as it blew in through the open window and brushed against her bare skin. She felt impossibly happy as images of the night before played across her mind, and she felt her whole body heat up again as she thought about Sara and the new amazing things they had done together. The fact that their new nightly activities involved a lot less bloodshed and much more pleasurable cries was in and of itself enough to make her beam.

She breathed in deeply with her eyelids still closed from heaviness and turned to reach her arm across the bed to feel for her new . . . well, whatever Sara had become to her last night. She didn't want to assume that she was free to call Sara her girlfriend now, just because they had feelings for each other and had shared a particularly amazing night together; but the word 'lover' made it sound as if the feelings they had for one another were strictly sexual, and that wasn't the case. At least, it wasn't the case for Felicity. She would have to discuss it with Sara, but it seemed like Sara was on the same page with her.

The expanse of cool sheets that met her fingers instead of Sara's warm body caused Felicity's eyes to snap open and she sat up quickly. Her head swiveled around the room, searching for the woman she loved, but finding no sign of her. Just to be sure, Felicity lifted the sheet that was around her and . . . yup, she was definitely naked, and the lovebite on the right side of her breast was clear evidence that it hadn't just been a wishful dream (that was definitely not something she could have done to herself; she was so not even close to being that flexible. . . yet).

"Sara?" she called out hopefully.

Relief flooded through her when Sara appeared in the bedroom doorway not a minute later, wearing Felicity's favorite comfy t-shirt, and carrying a cup of coffee in each hand. The blonde scowled in a wonderfully endearing manner. In spite of her frown, Sara still looked dead sexy in Felicity's honest opinion; all long, bare legs and sex-mussed hair and tired, twinkling green eyes and morning-after glow.

"You were supposed to still be asleep," Sara pouted as she padded into the room to be closer to Felicity. "I was going to kiss you awake and hand you your coffee and you were going to think that I'm awesome."

Feeling all her anxiety from before leaving her body, Felicity laughed softly. She held her hands out and Sara, thinking that Felicity was asking for her coffee, handed her her favorite mug. Shaking her head, the tech turned and set the coffee on the table beside the bed and turned back to hold her hands out to Sara again. Sara gave her a perplexed look.

"You are awesome," Felicity told her, "and the coffee can wait. I want my kiss first." The answering grin that overtook Sara's face felt like a gift to Felicity.

The Canary was all too happy to oblige. She set her coffee aside and put one knee on the edge of the bed to lean forward and press her lips to Felicity's with an appreciative hum of approval. "Good morning," Felicity greeted her sweetly.

Sara's thumb caressed the girl's cheek with soft brushes as aqua eyes met peridot. "Good morning, baby," she replied, leaning in for another lingering kiss. "How did you sleep?" Sara asked when their lips parted once more. When she saw the stunned look that had come over Felicity's face, she became worried again. "What? What's wrong, baby?"

Felicity blinked, pulling herself from her astonishment. "You called me 'baby'," she pointed out obviously.

Sara looked stricken with realization and dread. "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize–" she began.

"No," Felicity rushed, her hand finding Sara's on the comforter, "it's not a bad thing." She bit her lip for a moment in sudden shyness. "I kind of love it, actually. I just . . ." Felicity trailed off, feeling like she would have been happier if she had just left well enough alone and waited for a better moment to have this discussion with Sara. Maybe it was too soon to talk about this. What if Felicity pushed and scared Sara away from her?

"Hey," Sara called to her through her reverie. She squeezed their joined hands and Felicity's eyes snapped back to hers. "It's okay to talk to me, Fliss. 'You just-' what? What were you going to say?" she prompted gently.

Felicity thought carefully about how best to phrase what was on her mind. "You say your heart is mine . . . and I'm more sure that my heart belongs to you than I've ever been about anything before in my life, Sara," Felicity said slowly, "so . . . where does that put us?"

Comprehension settled over Sara as she realized what Felicity was trying to ask her. "Well, I hope," Sara began, squeezing Felicity's hand in her own, "that it puts us together."

"So, if I were to . . . say . . call you my . . . girlfriend . . ?" Felicity stammered out.

"You would be making me the happiest that I've ever been," Sara told her.

"Really?" Felicity asked, as if she barely dared to believe it.

Sara smiled gently as she nodded, and pulled Felicity to lay down with her again. They looked at each other as Sara's fingers traced mindless patterns up and down Felicity's neck. "You know what I realized this morning as I was making coffee?" Sara prompted, catching Felicity's gaze and her attention. "We've been kind of like a couple for awhile now. We worry about each other, we put each other before ourselves, we do things for each other that we probably wouldn't do for anybody else, we trust each other completely, we take care of each other, we live with each other. You save a plate of food for me in the refrigerator because you know I won't eat otherwise and I make you coffee in the mornings because I know you can't function without it. I hold your hair back when you make the horrible mistake of drinking a little too much and you hold me all night when my past catches up to me in my nightmares. The only difference is that now we can do this" – Sara leaned into Felicity and captured her lips in a kiss that stole the breath from Felicity's lungs and left her feeling dizzy and senseless –"whenever we want to. We've been what we were meant to be – together – all along, and we didn't even realize it."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Coffee made you realize this?" she asked. The tech reached over and reclaimed her cup, taking a sip and sending Sara a tiny smirk over the brim. "See, I told you coffee makes you smarter."

"Which is why you're a genius," Sara joked back to her, "since you basically mainline caffeine."

"Essentially," Felicity agreed. After a moment she prompted, "So we're kind of a couple, huh?"

"No," Sara told her, causing Felicity's heart to drop for a moment before Sara finished, "We're definitely a couple. I'm yours and you're mine, and there's no 'kind of' about it."


	2. Drawers

_Sara padded into the bedroom where Felicity was sitting cross-legged on their bed, typing on her laptop as usual. She looked up when Sara came into the room. Her brow furrowed at the look on Sara's face._

 _"Babe, have you seen my clothes? They're not in the chair by the window like they usually are," Sara said._

 _Felicity nodded once. "That's because they're in the closet and the dresser where the clothes are supposed to go, sweetheart," Felicity told her._

 _Sara's head tipped to the side in adorable bewilderment. "You put my clothes in your closet and your dresser? Felicity, I've seen the inside of your closet and dresser, and there's no way you were able to fit my clothes in there too."_

 _"I had a lot of clothes that I never wear, so I cleaned them out and put yours in," Felicity explained with a simple shrug. At the stunned look on Sara's face, Felicity stood up and got off the bed. She walked over to Sara and took her girlfriend's hands. "We've been sharing a bed for months now, Sara, and sharing this apartment for longer than that. Keeping a spare change of clothes on the chair was fine when you were just crashing on my comfy couch, but nearly all of your things are here now and you need a place to put them." Felicity lifted a hand to cup Sara's cheek. "This is your home. It's_ our _home._ Our _kitchen,_ our _livingroom,_ our _bathroom,_ our _bedroom,_ our _bed,_ our _closet and_ our _dresser," Felicity told her. She placed a short, sweet kiss on Sara's lips. "Our life. Together. The Dynamic duo." The sight of tears building in Sara's eyes caused Felicity to panic. "Oh no. God, Sara, I'm sorry. Maybe I was moving too fast–"_

 _"Stop," Sara urged her, and Felicity fell silent. Their eyes met, green and blue pooling into a teal and turquoise oasis. "I'm not crying because I'm upset, Felicity." Sara smiled. "I'm crying because I'm happy. You make me so happy, Felicity, and I love you so much. That's all."_

 _"So you're not mad," Felicity said for clarification._

 _"No, I'm not mad," Sara affirmed, as if this were the craziest concept ever._

 _She got a mischievous gleam in her eye and then she was running and tackling Felicity backwards onto_ their _bed. Felicity squealed at the unexpected playfulness and laughed as she flopped onto her back with Sara hovering over her. When Sara looked down at her with all the happiness in the world, Felicity felt like she had everything she would ever need right at her fingertips._

 _Sara nuzzled her nose against Felicity's neck as she continued, "The woman I love just very nonchalantly made it clear that she wants to share her life with me. How could I ever be mad about that?"_

 _They melted into each other. Sara placed leisurely kisses against Felicity's neck and throat with no other intentions. She loved how soft the skin of Felicity's neck was, and she loved the little noises Felicity made when she kissed her there. Sometimes these tender, sweet, blissful moments were the ones Sara held onto when she felt lost or alone. They reminded her that she was anything but alone, and that when she was lost, Felicity would always be her guiding light to find her way._

 _"Sara?" Felicity said after a few quiet moments._

 _"Hmm?" Sara hummed in response._

 _"I love you," Felicity told her._

 _Sara smiled into her girlfriend's skin. "I love you too," she replied._


	3. Yours

_Sara walked into the room and looked at Felicity, who was folding clothes on the other side of the bed. She didn't notice when Sara walked into the room until the older woman started talking to her._

 _"Felicity?" she called with very uncharacteristic timidity._

 _Felicity looked up, took one look at Sara's face, and immediately knew something was bothering her girlfriend. "Sara, what's wrong?" she asked, dropping what she was doing._

 _Sara sucked in a shaky breath. "Tell me you're not in love with Oliver," Sara requested of her._

 _"What?" Felicity laughed softly. "Sara–"_

 _"Just, please?" Sara begged broken-heartedly. "Just look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have feelings for Oliver."_

 _Seeming to sense the gravity of the situation, Felicity put one knee on the bed and leaned toward Sara, who came closer and sat on the other side. Sara had gotten good at judging a dishonest face, but Felicity's was entirely open and genuine. Her light blue eyes met Sara's gaze with an unyielding steadiness._

 _"I do not have feelings for Oliver," Felicity told her plainly._

 _She stayed completely as she was while Sara searched her eyes for any trace of falsehood or uncertainty. When she found none, she sat back and nodded guiltily. Sara really should have known that Felicity wouldn't play her or mistreat her heart, but it was that last small glimmer of doubt that remembered the way Felicity used to, and sometimes still did, look at Oliver. It was different from the way she looked at Sara._

 _"I am, however,_ madly _in love with a gorgeous blonde heroine who has a special affinity for birds," Felicity added. "Particularly canaries." She smiled, but her eyes were still filled with concern. "And I have no idea what I did to ever make her feel otherwise."_

 _Sara shook her head. "I'm just . . ." She sighed. "I'm just being stupid."_

 _"Sara, I know you to be a lot of things; impulsive, reckless, headstrong, occasionally lethal," Felicity listed, "but never stupid." She leaned in closer and placed her hand over Sara's on the bed, and their eyes met again. "So tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."_

 _Feeling truly idiotic for her questioning, Sara shook her head and looked away. "It's nothing," she assured Felicity. "I don't know why I'm acting so insecure."_

 _She should have known Felicity wouldn't give up that easily._

 _"Honey, I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong," Felicity told her earnestly, "and I want to fix it. I don't ever want you to feel like I have feelings for anyone but you. I want you to know without any doubts that you are it for me, Sara Lance. So tell me."_

 _Sara swallowed and ran her hands through her hair. "You look at Oliver a certain way," Sara confessed finally. "It's different from the way you look at me, and I feel like a part of you is always going to belong to him." She paused and rolled her eyes. "Like I said, it's stupid." Sara tried to leave but Felicity held her wrist and pulled her back._

 _The younger woman tugged on Sara's wrist, bringing her nearly flush with Felicity, who then kissed her softly but insistently. It was as if Felicity was trying to pour every emotion she had into one kiss that left Sara feeling lightheaded and breathless. When she opened her eyes, Felicity was still looking at her with absolute honesty._

 _"It's not stupid," Felicity repeated. "I know that I look at Oliver in a particular way," she admitted, "but it isn't because I'm in love with him. It's because I just love him. He's one of my closest friends and I owe him a lot. I was a ninth-floor tech-geek at Queen Consolidated when Oliver showed up bleeding out in the backseat of my car and brought me into his crazy crime-fighting circle. He gave me a purpose, he made me feel special, he brought me the people that I call my crazy family," – Felicity looked deeply into Sara's eyes – "but most importantly, Sara, he brought me to you. So yes, I look at Oliver with awe and affection and hero-worship and_ love _," she confirmed, "because he brought me to exactly where I belong. With you." Felicity paused, giving Sara a moment to let that sink into her mind. "I won't stop looking at Oliver the way that I do," she said, "but I can promise you, Sara, that I will never look at him the way that I look at you. I owe him a lot, but I'll never give him my heart, because now that part of me belongs to you and only you. Does that make sense?"_

 _Sara nodded tearfully. "I'm sorry," she croaked. "I feel like I'm questioning everything and I just . . . I don't even know."_

 _Felicity laughed good-naturedly and pulled Sara's head toward her. She pressed her lips to her girlfriend's forehead for a long moment, and stroked her fingers through Sara's hair. "It's okay," Felicity assured her. "Sara Lance, you are one hot mess sometimes, but you're my hot mess, and I wouldn't have you any other way. You are mine, and everything I am and everything I ever will be is yours."_


	4. Find My Way

_"You can't_ be with her, _Sara," Oliver told her vexedly._

 _Sara felt her whole body bristle at Oliver's remark. "That's not your decision to make," she snapped back in anger._

 _"No," he agreed, "it's not. It's yours, and you are making the wrong decision. You're being thoughtless and selfish and shortsighted. There are things in your life that aren't settled yet, things from your past that haven't been resolved–"_

 _"You think that I haven't considered that, Oliver?!" she demanded. Sara stepped back when the urge to punch him in the face started becoming too overwhelming, and she pulled on her own hair instead. "Yes, Oliver, I have a past, and yes, there are still some things from that past that haven't come to a close yet; but Felicity knows all of that, and she accepts it." Sara's green eyes glared hard at him. "And just because_ you _choose to live in the darkness of_ your _past instead of letting yourself be happy in the present" – her eyes flitted to the next room where Laurel and Thea were trying hard not to look like they were eavesdropping, before she looked back to Oliver – "doesn't mean that I have to do the same."_

 _Sara tried to walk around him to leave, but Oliver grabbed her arm to stop her. "You are going to_ break _her, Sara! There's no way around it!" Oliver yelled at her, no longer caring if Laurel and Thea could hear them or not. "Sooner or later someone from the League of Assassins will come to collect on the debts you owe to the al Ghul family, and you will have to leave again. You'll have to leave_ her. _"_

 _"And I will find my way home," Sara stated stubbornly. "I will_ always _find my way home."_

 _"And I'll always be here waiting," said Felicity as she descended down the stairs into the lair behind an unsuspecting Sara. The tech walked over and took Sara's hand, which the older blonde had had clenched at her side. Felicity looked meaningfully at her and repeated, "Always."_


End file.
